herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gooti Terez
Gooti Terez was a female Theelin and member of Iron Squadron. Biography Joining the Rebellion Gooti Terez joined the Iron Squadron during the Age of the Empire alongside Mart Mattin, Jonner Jin and the astromech droid R3-A3. Following the death of Mart's father, Mart took over the leadership of the Iron Squadron. The Iron Squadron was solely interested in the planet Mykapo and maintained no contact with the other rebel cells. Gooti and her comrades operated from the YT-2400 light freighter Sato's Hammer. Two years before the battle of Yavin, the Empire imposed martial law on Mykapo and sent an advance patrol to the system. The Iron Squadron clashed with the Imperial patrol. During the skirmish, the Iron Squadron's hyperdrive was damaged. The squadron was saved by the Lothal rebels' ship Ghost and Phoenix Squadron, which had traveled to the system to evacuate rebel sympathizers. The Iron Squadron's captain declined the Lothal rebels' leader Hera Syndulla's offer of assistance and single-handed destroyed the Imperial Gozanti-class cruiser that had led the patrol. Following the skirmish, Mart invited the Lothal rebels aboard the Sato's Hammer. She and Jonner greeted Hera and her comrades Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, and the astromech droid Chopper when they came aboard. When Sabine noted that the ship was in a state of disarray, Gooti claimed that the Iron Squadron liked it this way. When Chopper got into a fight with R3-A3, who was repairing the hyperdrive, Gooti and Ezra were forced to separate the two astromech droids. She then explained that R3-A3 had customized the ship to his specifications and was fiercely territorial. After meeting Mart, Gooti introduced herself and her crew while Ezra did the same for his crew. While Mart and Hera argued about the merits of staying in the Mykapo system, Gooti interrupted the conversation to serve waffles. However, the two rebel cells were unable to agree on the question of leaving the Mykapo system. Gooti along with Jonner sided with their captain and reiterated that they would not leave their home system. After the first meeting failed, Ezra convinced Hera to let him, Sabine, and Chopper make a second attempt to win over the Iron Squadron by repairing their hyperdrive. Hera agreed but warned that Ezra's team had to leave on the shuttle Phantom II at the first sign of Imperial activity. Sabine and Chopper joined forces with R3-A3 to repair the hyperdrive in the presence of Gooti, Mart, Jonner, and Ezra. Mart thought that repairing the hyperdrive was unnecessary and returned to the cockpit. Ezra then chatted with Gooti and Jonner and warned them that they had to be ready to abandon their ship if the hyperdrive was not repaired in time. She and Jonner refused to abandon their captain and home. When Ezra told them that he was afraid of leaving his home on Lothal, Gooti responded that she was not afraid of the Empire. Ezra countered that the Iron Squadron were afraid of losing everything they knew and advised them not to fight the Empire on their own. When Gooti inquired if he wanted them not to fight, Ezra explained that they had to pick the right battles. In the end, Sabine, Chopper, and R3-A3 managed to repair the hyperdrive. However, their efforts came to naught when Mart redirected the ship's power to the laser cannons and the deflector shields. After Mart ordered his crew to their battle stations, Gooti, Jonner and the other rebels traveled to the cockpit where they found that Imperial reinforcements under Admiral Kassius Konstantine had arrived in the Mykapo system. Despite being outnumbered and outgunned, Mart urged his crew to fight. However, Ezra and Sabine argued against it. Gooti finally realized that Ezra was right and tried to reason with her captain. However, Mart was determined to fight the Imperials and ploughed his ship forward. Gooti and Jonner then tried to reason again with Mart as the ship's power broke down. Seeing reason, Mart ordered an evacuation of Sato's Hammer. Gooti, Jonner, and R3-A3 fled with the Lothal rebels aboard the Phantom II. However, Mart changed his mind and stayed behind. He then launched a frontal attack on Konstantine's Imperial light cruiser. However, the Admiral neutralized his bombs with his ship's forward batteries. The Sato's Hammer's engines were disabled and the ship was stranded in space. Gooti and the other rebels managed to flee but they forced to leave Mart behind. Later, Gooti and her fellow rebels attended a briefing with the Lothal rebels, Mart's uncle Commander Jun Sato, and the former Clone Captain Rex. Hera agreed to rescued Sato's nephew Mart to the joy of Gooti and Jonner. When Gooti warned that the Imperials could be setting a trap, Ezra reassured her that the trap was not very good and that they would work together to rescue Mart. During the rescue mission, Gooti prepared the hoist in the Ghost's cargo bay. After Hera learned that Konstantine had attached a magno-mine to the hull of the Sato's Hammer, Gooti and Jonner opened the cargo bay doors which enabled Chopper and R3-A3 to fly out with their rocket boosters. The two droids dislodged the magno-mine while the Ghost led the Imperial fighters on a chase. Gooti and Jonner manned the cargo bay when the Ghost picked up Sato's Hammer. After Sato arrived with reinforcements, Mart managed to damage Konstantine's cruiser by dropping the magno-mine on it. Gooti and the other rebels managed to flee just as Grand Admiral Thrawn arrived with his Imperial Star Destroyer Chimaera. Upon seeing Thrawn's ship, Gooti and her fellow rebels realized that they would not be able to take on a Star Destroyer on their own. The rebels then traveled to the Phoenix rebel base Chopper Base on the planet Atollon. There, Gooti and Jonner embraced their captain after he had reunited with his uncle. Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes